Trapped! The Threequel
by Blackjack the Nargle
Summary: The threequel to my previous fics 'Trapped' and 'Trapped! Ever After'. Another eight unfortunates are in the tower: Peeta, Ron, Annabeth, Merida, Hiccup, Agnes (Despicable Me), Christina (Divergent) and Lyra (His Dark Materials/The Golden Compass)...who will escape? The rest are...TRAPPED!
1. The third cageful

**THE FINAL STORY IN MY TRAPPED! COLLECTION!**

**Okay, this one will be slightly different, in that it will have more chapters (hopefully) when one of them escapes. Lyra is from the _His Dark Materials _trilogy by Phillip Pullman.**

**Also, I can't type accents, so you'll have to use your imagination with Merida. :)**

**: That's okay, thanks for all the reviews you've given! :D Yeah, it took a while to figure out how they'd react to each other, seeing as Nico and Rapunzel were immediately like ... and I don't know what relation Jack and Punzie were at the moment...oh gods, I think I may have a love triangle on my hands...**

**ShiningOpal: THE THREEQUEL IS HERE! :D:D:D**

**HayBoss: Thanks! :D Yep, Nico is safe and as for a plan? You'll have to wait and see...hehehe *evil grin***

* * *

**Let's recap: **

**Percy and Nico have both escaped.  
Jack and Coco are trapped on the bottom floor.  
Tag and Edith are on the third floor. (Oh gods...)  
Diamond and Isaac are on the fourth floor.  
Katniss and Four are on the fifth floor.  
Hazel and Gale are on the sixth floor.  
Harry and Hermione are on the seventh floor (What will Ron say?)  
And finally, Tris and Rapunzel are on the top floor.**

* * *

**Peeta, Ron, Hiccup, Merida, Agnes, Christina, Annabeth and Lyra remaining**

* * *

Merida POV

What-? One minute I was racing Hiccup on Angus and he was on Toothless, and the next minute, we're both in a boat with a bunch of strangers.

We arrive on a small island with a huge tower on it.

"That looks like-"

"-Rapunzel's tower." Hiccup finishes for me. A cage is waiting for us. I'm not stupid enough to get in, but an invisible force suddenly pushes me. Hiccup stumbles after and trips over his own foot. "Stupid leg."

The others are shoved in to join us and the cage door slams shut. It begins to move upwards, very slowly. Just as we clear the ground, we hear swearing from inside the tower. A girl with blonde hair at the side of the cage peers in through the window and retreats as a blast of water shoots out.

"Percy?" She whispers. The shouts continue and I hear the words 'Poseidon' and 'Ares' used a lot. The blonde seems to make sense of this, because her hands fly to her mouth. "No. Not Percy."

"So, who are you?" A boy with flaming red hair on the other side of the cage looks around at us. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

Hiccup nudges me. "Hey, Mer, it's your cousin."

I have to slap him for that one. "I am Merida and this idiot is Hiccup."

"Hey!"

Ron snorts. "Hiccup?" We both glare at him and I knock up an arrow.

"Be careful what you say, laddie."

"Okay, before you two kill each other, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." The blonde says, pushing us away from one another. I don't particularly care who Athena is and am about to say so, when Hiccup puts a hand over my mouth and drags me away.

"Excuse me?" A little voice says. I look down to see a girl with black hair the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen, staring up at me. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Annabeth has crouched down next to her. "What's your name, little one?"

"Agnes." Suddenly, a symbol appears over Agnes's head. It looks like a black skull. Annabeth scrambles backwards.

"Well, what do you know..." Hiccup steps forwards and kneels down next to Agnes. "A daughter of Hel..." **(A/N Hel is the Norse goddess of the underworld)**

"I think you mean Hades." Annabeth tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Hiccup frowns.

"No, I mean Hel."

"Trust me, it's-" They are interrupted by a yell.

"WOOHOO!" Something blonde is let down and I run to the side of the cage.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup gets up and runs to join me as a figure flies past.

"I'M FREEEEEEEEE!"

"What the-?" I look at Hiccup who shrugs back. "Do you think Jack's here too then?"

"I don't know..." I feel a tap on the shoulder and spin round to point an arrow at the person. A blonde haired boy stumbles back.

"Whoa, clam down...I'm Peeta."

"Okaaay..." I lower my weapon and look at the last two figures. They are both girls and they both look fierce.

"I'm Christina." The taller of the two steps forwards. She has chin length black hair and dark brown skin. She is dressed head to toe in black and is a little intimidating.

"I'm Lyra." The other girl steps forwards. She has a little animal across her shoulder. "This is Pantalaimon. But I call him Pan." She has dark-blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

I reach out tentatively to stroke Pan, but Lyra takes a step back.

"Don't you know anything? We aren't allowed to touch each other's daemons."

Daemons? What?

Hiccup seems to have an idea of what she's going on about. "Do you have an alethiometer?"

"I used to. I can't read it any more." Pan nuzzles deeper into her neck and Lyra strokes him. I for one, am completely confused.

The cage sways suddenly, throwing me into Hiccup.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I say quietly. The cage halts and one side drops down. It makes a rickety bridge to the tower. I run across, closely followed by Lyra. Hiccup looks at his leg, before running across. He skids a little when he reaches me, but I grab him.

Peeta follows closely and I notice that his feet are the same as Hiccup's...one of his legs is fake. I decide to keep my mouth shut. He could turn violent.

Christina leaps across. Ron and Annabeth cross last, Annabeth with Agnes on her back. Seriously, why?

The door slams shut. Oh no...

"Unfortunates. You have been brought here for my amusement. Only one will escape. The rest will be..._Trapped!_"

* * *

**First chapter! Reviews please?**

**Also, when I've finished this story, I may write a different one, using fandom characters and a CBBC game show. I thought about using _Raven, _I used to love that show.**

**So yeah, any reviews and ideas are appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. The very top of the tower

**HI! ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Thanks for reviews!**

_**ixie pixie**_**: Hehe, thanks! Read the bottom A/N for more about the _Raven _thing, though I'm finishing this before I start that.**

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Annabeth, Peeta, Ron, Agnes, Merida, Hiccup, Christina and Lyra remaining.**

* * *

Hiccup POV

_"Unfortunates. You have been brought here for my amusement. Only one will escape. The rest will be...Trapped!"_

That could be a problem. I glance at Merida who is pointing an arrow at the ceiling.

"You okay?" I ask. She just gives me a sarcastic look in return, then goes back to silently threatening the ceiling with her weapon.

Annabeth has pulled out a dagger. Wait, is that...is that _Celestial Bronze_? That is so rare...where did she get it?

A draw shoots from the wall behind Lyra, shoving her forwards and knocking her to the floor. Annabeth stoops to help, but she jumps up, muttering, "I'm fine."

"Unfortunates. Please place your weapons into the tray when I tell you. And in case you feel reluctant..."

A pair of metal arms shoot from the wall and grab Agnes and Lyra. A blade is at each of their throats.

"Merida, your bow."

Merida looks reluctant, but I give her a shove and a few curses later, she drops it in.

"Hiccup, your dagger."

I take it out without hesitation and toss it in. As I drop it, I see that there are already a few items in it. A couple of sticks of wood, another bow and quiver of arrows, some long wooden staff thing, as well as a couple of guns and assorted daggers. Annabeth twirls hers round nervously.

"Annabeth?" She steps forwards shakily and drops it, but I can tell she doesn't want to. I wonder if Punzie had her frying pan with her. It wasn't in the tray, so I assume she didn't. Unless she found it again...probably not, I think she came from a lower window. Actually, how do we get down?

"Ron, your wand." He just shakes his head.

"No way."

Seconds later Merida has him pinned against the wall. Annabeth is behind her, looking slightly put out that she didn't get there first. I don't feel particularly sorry for her, seeing as she 'obviously' knows her mythology better than me. Seriously, don't even go there. Merida calls me a bookworm and she's right. _No-one _knows more about the Norse gods than me.

Merida is right in her cousin- sorry, Ron's face.

"Do it or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

I creep up next to him whilst they're having a yelling match and sneak the 'wand' from his hand, before depositing it safely in the tray.

"And finally, Christina your gun."

She pulls it from her back pocket, fires once at the ceiling and ditches it. The metal arms release the kids and Agnes runs to cling to Annabeth's leg.

"What now?" Peeta looks at us and I shrug. Looking down, I see that he has a prosthetic leg. Huh. I wonder how he got that.

"You will make your way down the tower to escape, completing challenges as you go. But one person will remain on each floor. _Trapped._"

There are audible gulps from around the room. A trapdoor drops open in the middle of the room...wait, that looks familiar...didn't I see that in Punzie's tower?

"Well, Hiccup can go first." Merida gives me a shove. I lose my balance and fall. I slam into the floor below and roll out of the way.

"I'm okay!" I call. The next person to land-or should I say, slam into the floor, is Christina. She gets up and looks around with her eyebrows raised.

"This is weird."

"Too right."

* * *

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS! This was kind of just a filler chapter, there will be action in the next one, I promise! (Seriously, this is like, a Rapunzel promise.)**

* * *

**For those of you interested in _Raven, _I'm going to follow _The Secret Temple _series. Here are the teams and people in them:**

**Panthers: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Coco.**

**Eagles: Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, Hiccup**

**Wolves: Diamond, Tag, Lyra and either Edith or Will (His Dark Materials)**

**Tigers: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Christina**

**In the show they have nicknames, but I don't know if that'll confuse people, so drop by reviews about any ideas for nicknames if you want, or any ideas.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Floor Eight: Wall of Sorrow

**HI! ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Emmy4The Win: Thanks! I'll keep it going, I promise!**

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Sure, basically the teams are for a different fic called _Raven: The Secret Temple _that I'm going to write and the teams are against each other-ish...it may help to look it up, but it's another old TV show that was on when I was a kid :)**

**ShiningOpal: :D Have a cookie (::) :D**

**Potato bookworm: Thanks! Yes, this is the last one, and I update as frequently as I can :D**

* * *

**Annabeth, Peeta, Ron, Agnes, Merida, Hiccup, Christina and Lyra remaining.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I jump last, after Agnes. Just before I jump though, I realise that the architecture of this place is not very stable. One good hit from maybe a boulder could knock it down. The Voice mutters something and I'm sure she didn't mean for me to hear it.

"_Almost. Soon we'll have enough." _There is a murmur of a reply, but I've jumped.

I land and feel something buckle under me. Leaping up, I see that I landed on Peeta.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" I help him up and he gives me a weak smile.

"That's okay."

I hear a snort from the other side of the room and turn to see Merida. Ugh, I really don't like her. I usually give people a chance, but she is just...infuriating.

I am about to take a step towards her, when Hiccup stands in front of her with his arms folded. He raises an eyebrow at me and kicks Merida's shin behind him.

The others have turned to watch us. Agnes runs over and clings to my leg. She's a sweetie, even if she is a child of Hades...wait a second. She's Nico's sister? Nico...Agnes...different people entirely. Does this mean that Hades broke the oath too?

Those questions will have to wait. The Voice has started talking.

"Unfortunates. In the box are whisper-clips that I will use to guide you."

Christina holds up a box that was on a rickety table near the wall. It is full of eight gold things that glint in the weak light. Lyra takes one and examines it, before biting it. She looks mildly impressed.

"Gold." She fixes it to her ear and Pan twists to sniff it.

"We shouldn't be here, Lyra..." He says. I almost jump out of my skin. I'm used to owls speaking to me, not Pine Martens.

"Shh. We'll get out." She whispers back confidently. I'm pretty sure that she's a spoilt kid. She certainly looks it. Then I look at her eyes and see that there is trauma there. She has seen people die.

Peeta is quiet as ever, helping Agnes with her clip. I take one myself and slip it on. Ron is looking at his with undisguised confusion.

"Need a hand?" I take it from him and put it on his ear, which promptly turns red. I didn't know I had that affect on boys...

There is a hush as the Voice speaks.

"Line up against the purple wall." We do so and I notice the cracks running from top to bottom. This entire tower will probably come crumbling down at any minute. The room distorts and changes before my eyes. Suddenly it is full of building blocks, a few of which are already built to resemble the bottom layer of a wall.

"Unfortunates, this is Wall of Sorrow. To pass, the wall must be fully built at the end of ninety seconds." I perk up. This should be easy for me, being the official architect of Olympus. "When the lights go out, the Saboteur will strike to knock down parts of the wall which must be rebuilt."

Saboteur? She's going to pick someone to ruin the challenge isn't she...I glance along the line when she goes silent. Ron still looks confused. Peeta looks worried. Hiccup is bored out of his mind. Merida is fidgeting impatiently. Agnes doesn't understand. Lyra looks determined, which makes me suspicious. Christina has a similar expression. Grim determination.

The Voice speaks again and reminds us of the rules, as though we'd forgotten them.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!" We run for bricks and begin stacking haphazardly. Well, me and Hiccup don't. He seems to know what he's doing. Ron is putting them up on their ends and Lyra is making them into a single stack which will easily be shoved over.

I move them swiftly and catch Hiccup's eye. He nods and turns to help Peeta, who is making a mess of it.

The lights suddenly go out and a spooky noise plays. There is a small crash and I dimly see part of the wall being shoved over. I don't move, or they'll suspect me. Not that there's anything to suspect, but Merida would just _love _a reason to get at me.

The lights come on again and I gasp as I see the extent of the damage. The entire section near Lyra has been knocked down. That confirms my suspicions. It must be her. She looks shocked, but I think that she's just a good actress.

"Nice going." Hiccup mumbles, picking up bricks and replacing them. We scurry to help, and by the time that it's redone, the lights have gone out. There is shuffling and bricks fall.

The lights come on and I stare at the section in front of me. It's gone. I stand, staring at it. Hiccup is already fixing it. I give myself a shake and grab bricks to help.

Christina is a great help, actually. She is quietly keeping an eye on the section by her and replacing bricks with as much speed as she can.

"Ten seconds remaining." The lights go out and I almost scream in frustration. It's like she _wants_ us to fail. They come on and time is up. The section in front of Peeta is gone.

Lyra or Peeta? Peeta looked worried at the beginning...but Lyra looked determined, which is more suspicious.

"Unfortunates. Time is up. You have failed miserably." She spits. Ugh. "It is time for you to vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

"Christina."

"Lyra, because she was always moving." Ah, so someone else shares my suspicion. That's a good sign.

"Agnes."

"Uhh..." She looks around with big eyes that suddenly fix on me. She scowls and I realise that she truly _is _Nico's sister. They have the same scowl. "Annabeth because she is being too sweet."

I flush and see Merida bite the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh. I storm over to her and slap her. Well, I try to anyway, but Hiccup interferes, _again._

"Nope."

"Lyra."

"Annabeth because she knocked down the wall to many times." WHAT? That's not even- I don't-AARGH!

"Annabeth."

"Lyra, because she is obviously lying." I spit.

"Hiccup." He looks from me to Lyra, then at Merida. She just shrugs nonchalantly.

"Annabeth." He winces under my withering glare. It's not as good as Percy's wolf stare, or Nico's death glare, but it's enough.

"Peeta."

"Lyra because she moved." THANK YOU

"Ron"

"Um...Lyra, because...well, yeah, just because." That makes no sense, but I'm grateful.

"Merida." The moment of truth. If she votes for Lyra, then I get away. If she votes for me, then I guess we duel it out or something. For the first time, I see Merida look slightly uncomfortable.

"Annabeth." YOU LITTLE-

"Unfortunates, you have voted for Annabeth and Lyra. Annabeth and Lyra, you will draw straws and whoever has the shortest will remain trapped on this floor."

A hexagonal box on a podium rises from the centre of the floor and we approach it. There are six metal rods inside, all of varying heights. They are probably different depths into the bottom though, so the shortest looking one could be the longest.

I reach for the same one as Lyra and her finger close around it first. I sigh and go for a different one, before holding it up against hers.

My heart almost stops.

* * *

Christina POV

Annabeth is trapped...I don't know how to feel about that. She is obviously the smartest person in the room, so how come she lost?

"I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact...Lyra."

The trapdoor opens and Merida leaps down. Hiccup follows. Ron is about to go, then I hear Merida call, "What's the weather like up there?"

"It's raining." Ron spits down on her and I hear a yell, followed by Hiccup sniggering, followed by a sharp slap. Ron jumps and there is another slap.

Lyra tumbles down, then Peeta. I'm pretty sure he slams into the floor. Agnes turns to Annabeth and gives an adorable shrug. She's vicious, that child is.

"Chris?" I turn towards the voice of my best friend. Tris is leaning against the wall with a look of disbelief on her face. I grip her in a bear hug. "Go!" She pushes me towards the hole. "I don't want you to end up trapped in here too."

"But Tris-"

"GO!"

Annabeth looks on as I jump. The door slams shut.

I land on Peeta.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"So." I turn to Tris. I think that's her name anyway.

"We're trapped here until Rapunzel and Nico comes back with help." She says sounding bored. "I think it was Nico that escaped anyway. Percy escaped in my round."

Percy and Nico escaped? Yet I got trapped on the first floor. Some daughter of Athena I am.

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait."

* * *

**AN UPDATE! Feel free to drop by reviews, you know the drill, it could be a day until I update, it could be a week. (Hopefully a day.)**

**Yes, Agnes is EVIL-ish. I wanted to give her something other than just 'sweet little girl'. So she's EVIL SWEET. If that's actually a thing...**

**Anyways please review! (Ideas for _Raven _are appreciated too!)**


	4. Floor Seven: The Midnight Bride

**PLEASE READ THIS: Okay, I'm going on holiday and can't take my laptop, so I won't be able to update. You may get an update tomorrow, but don't be angry if you don't. I'm away for ten days, so it'll be a while.**

**Okay, I know many of you are angry about Annabeth being trapped but remember this: Athena _always _has a plan.**

**Angryguest: Calm down. Have a cookie (::) **

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Oh! I knew I'd forgotten something! I'll edit the chapter, but for the record, it was Lyra. Thanks! Here is your cookie (::)**

**KAMelody: Sorry! Here have a cookie (::)**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks for understanding :) Your bet was correct, have a cookie (::) :D**

**Potato Bookworm: Whoa. Three reviews? Here have three cookies (::) (::) (::)! I hope you'll understand when I say I don't give my age or anything out over the internet, but I'm still a kid. Well, a teenager. But yeah, thanks again!**

**HayBoss: Yes, Lyra is cursed to Tartarus, I agree. (::)**

**Guest: Yes, Annabeth got trapped, but thanks! Here is a cookie (::)**

* * *

**Peeta, Ron, Agnes, Merida, Hiccup, Christina and Lyra remaining.**

* * *

Lyra POV

That was a piece of cake. If it was that easy to beat _Annabeth _the smartest person in the room, how hard can it be to win?

Pan is curled up, murmuring random things about being trapped, but honestly? I'm not worried.

We line up on the Voice's command.

"Floor Seven: The Midnight Bride" This should be interesting.

The room changes and I feel like I've suddenly been thrown through worlds. That feeling I always got after me and Will travelled...I shake myself slightly. I told myself not to think about Will. So I won't.

We are in some sort of marriage place. There is a bride and a vicar, but no groom. The walls are dark and the bride is dressed in black. She looks miserable.

Along the side of the room are a row of men, all wearing name tags.

"Unfortunates. To pass this challenge, you must pick the right grooms for the bride. If she likes three of them, you pass. Three wrong and you _fail._"

This should be easy. Well, matchmaking isn't really my speciality, but it should be okay.

"Lyra, don not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure that the team _fails _this challenge. I will guide you through your whisper-clip."

Again? Well, I will not be denied the pleasure of seeing their faces after being beaten by a child. She goes over the rules one more time, then, "Let the challenge begin...Now!"

We swarm round the men. "Lyra, the men with 'ed' in their name are the ones that she won't like. Any others are okay." The Voice whispers. "Make sure they pick ones with 'ed' in their name!"

"Which one?" Christina leans towards a man. "He's called Albus Dumbledore."

I run through the letters in my head...yes! There's an 'ed' in it!

"Yes, he looks okay." I lean towards him, but then see Ron's expression. "What?"

"He's about five-hundred years old..."

"Why thank you Mr Weasley, but I'm five-hundred and one." The man speaks and we all look up at him. His eyes are twinkling.

"S-sorry, sir!" Ron's gone bright red and I try not to giggle.

"No offense, but I think you're a little old for her." Merida says bluntly. We gape at her and Hiccup stands pointedly on her foot. She doesn't even wince.

"I think we should try it." I say hopefully. The stares turn to me and I shrug. "They could be trying to put us off the scent."

Hiccup narrows his eyes at me, but says nothing. I wink at him and he looks startled.

"Like what you see?" I say. Next thing I know, he's stepped forwards and slapped me.

"OW!" I put my head in my hands and fake cry. Well, it's kind of real, because that hurt. Around me I hear murmurings followed by another slap and a couple of angry words between Merida and Hiccup. I probably should have expected it.

"Okay, let's try it. Dumbledore." Christina taps the bride, who then screams in her face. A buzzer sounds. I look up and get a face-full of angry stares.

"What?"

"Okay, next..." Peeta walks over to a good looking blonde guy. "Jason Grace?"

No...I can't let them choose him...I open my mouth, but Hiccup puts a hand over it.

"You've said enough and it's obvious that you're the Saboteur." He hisses in my ear. "Don't let the others know."

I feel oddly grateful to him. Then I see the glint in his eye. Agnes catches it too and looks up at me.

"I know who the Saboteur is! I know who the Saboteur is!" She chants. I try to grab her and shut her up, but a barrier of shadows spring up. I stumble backwards.

Meanwhile, Christina has tapped the bride and presented her with Jason. The bride winks at him and they disappear. A new bride takes her place, looking grumpier than the first.

I approach a new boy. He looks up at me with dark eyes and I catch my breath. His name badge reads _Will Parry._

I want to reach out and touch him, but I don't know if he'll remember me. A second later, I see Kirjava winding around his ankles. Then I'm in his arms and nothing else matters.

* * *

Peeta POV

What? A boy is suddenly hugging Lyra and neither of them are showing any signs of letting go.

"Will..."

"Lyra..."

Their little animals are hugging too. Christina looks at them, then along the line. Her mouth falls open and she runs into the arms of one of the other boys. I could have sworn that his name tag read 'Will' too.

Merida and Hiccup look at each other.

"Unfortunates. If you so wish, you may stay on this floor with your lost ones. But, be warned, you may _never _leave this tower again."

Lyra and Will look at each other.

"Go." He says.

"I'm staying right here."

"In that case, the Saboteur was Lyra. You are free to pass to the next floor."

The trapdoor opens and I don't move. The challenge can't have finished just like that. Christina and _her _Will break apart. He leads her gently to the trapdoor.

"I'm dead. I live in the underworld now, okay? You have to go." He gives her a little shove and she wipes away a tear, before turning her back and jumping. Agnes goes over to him.

"You know that now you're out, you're technically alive again, right?" When did she learn that? She seems to be growing up in front of my eyes.

I don't wait to hear his answer. I turn and jump.

* * *

**That was awful. I know it was. Lyra doesn't deserve to see Will again, but I had to. After being alone for so long...**

**I hated writing from Lyra's POV, the stuck-up little git. Yet in HDM, I loved her because she was so strong minded. But she was a spoilt brat, I admit it.**

**Also, I'm putting Will from Divergent in because I put Tris in and it was only fair. Okay, he was my favourite character. But still, they'll need all the fighters they can get at the end of it.**

**Random question: Has anyone read the Wildworld books by L.J. Smith? They're called _The Night of the Solstice _and _Heart of Valour. _If you've read them, what did you think of them and who was your favourite character?**

**Anyways please review! (Ideas for _Raven _are appreciated too!)**


	5. Floor Six: Two Faced Liar

**I think I'm getting a case of writers block...I know who I want to escape the tower, but I really just want to skip all the floors and get on with the 'plan'...**

**Has anyone heard the Big Four mash-up theme tune? It's on a tumblr blog somewhere...**

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Thanks! (::)**

**Emmy4TheWin: !I ship them so hard! (::)**

**frejane: Who do you mean by 'her'? Lyra or Annabeth? Thanks for reviewing! (::) Also, no not all of my fics are based on CBBC shows, just the Trapped ones and the skeleton one...I will write a _Raven _one too, maybe.**

* * *

**Peeta, Ron, Agnes, Merida, Hiccup and Christina remaining.**

* * *

Agnes POV

The 'Will' boy doesn't look too happy. I probably should have left him believing that he was dead...The vicar and bride disappear, along with all the decorations. Some of the men disappear too, including the wizard guy.

The only people left are Lyra and her Will, the 'other' Will and two people that I've never seen before. A girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with scruffy black hair and green eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione, Ron got through, right?" I get the feeling he's comforting himself more than her.

"I saw Harry. So..." The brown haired one says. Her eyes rest on Lyra. "Why did you say you'd stay behind?"

Lyra looks at her with big eyes. "You've never loved someone who lives in a different universe."

I look from Lyra and Will, the lovers, to Hermione and Harry, the best friends, then at the other Will. He turns away and looks out of the window.

"I'll help you escape." I say, not knowing how. Hermione smiles and kneels down next to me.

"Sweetie, I think you should leave this-" Shadows start to form around my hands. Hermione stumbles backwards and Harry grabs her before she falls. The shadows start to creep across the room and I make them slide up the walls. The five people back up into the centre of the room.

"Am I still 'just as sweet little girl'?" I ask. Hermione shakes her head. "Good." The shadows vanish and I jump.

* * *

Christina POV

Will...I want to curl up and cry. But my pride won't let me. He's dead, I know that. So is Tris. Yet they both seemed so...alive. We line up against the purple wall and wait for Agnes to jump. I hear snatches of the conversation, but it doesn't make sense. Ron stands completely still, with a look of utter shock on his face.

"Hermione? Harry?" He whispers. There is no answer. Agnes lands on top of him and there are shadows swirling around her hands. The trapdoor slams shut and Agnes gets up scowling. Now I know that she has grown. She is no longer the 'cute' little girl from the Cage. She is a lethal girl who could easily kill somebody. I could have sworn that she is taller too.

"Floor Six: Two Faced Liar."

I almost jump out of my skin when the room changes. A lady sitting in front of us turns and smiles sweetly.

"Hello. I am Madame Deux Visage." She has a heavy, drawling French accent. Her white hair is curled and placed on top of her head. "I will tell you a statement and you guess true or false! It is simple, yes?"

Easy enough.

"If you get three right, you pass! Three wrong and you _fail..._" She looks grave, then reverts back to her strange, perky self.

"Christina, do not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure taht the team _fails _the challenge." Oh joy. Madame Deux Visage's eyes flit to me slightly. She knows it's me. The Voice goes over the rules one more time then, "Let the challenge begin...Now!"

"So my darlings, here is your statement," She turns to her mirror. It swirls and glows green. Her reflection scowls at us

"All Polar Bears are left-handed, true or false?"

"It's true!" The Voice hisses.

"It could be true..." Peeta shrugs.

"Maybe." Agnes looks thoughtful. "Polar bears can't write though!"

"That's an easy one then." I say, "It's false!"

Madame D.V. turns to her mirror, which glows red. "It is true, you fools!" It shrieks. A buzzer sounds and I give Agnes a reproachful look. It is returned by a death glare and I shudder.

"Now...Butterflies taste through their feet. true or false?"

"Is that why they don't wear socks then?" Ron says. We give him looks that question his sanity. "It's got to be false, come on!"

"TRUE!" The Voice is getting excited and I swear I will scream at her to shut up in a minute.

"Probably." Merida agrees. The two redheads agreeing? This is a first.

"I'm sure I read that it's true somewhere..." Hiccup says. Merida snorts. "Is there a dragon that tastes through it's feet? Because if not, it's probably not true."

What do dragons have to do with anything? I look at Ron. "You said false, right?" He nods and I look at the lady who is watching with amusement. She turns to the mirror.

"True!" It shrieks. Another buzzer. The real lady tuts and turns back. Her mirror glows again.

"In a game of cards, the king of hearts represents Julius Caesar. Is it true, or is it a _lie_?"

"Christina, this is a _lie._ The king of Diamonds represents Julius Caesar!"

"The last two have been false, so this one could be true..." Hiccup mulls it over. Ron snaps his head up.

"I'm sure it's true! I play cards sometimes, and I'm sure the red one is Caesar."

"But is it hearts or diamonds?" Agnes says. Ron gives her a look. "Please. I think I know this."

"You heard him." Merida says. I die inside of relief. My Candor side wants to tell the truth, but I tell it to keep quiet.

The mirror screams one more time and a final buzzer sounds. All eyes turn accusingly to Ron, who goes bright red.

"Unfortunates. You have _failed _miserably. It's time to vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

We line up and my heart begins to beat faster.

"Agnes."

"Ron because he seemed so sure of himself."

"Hiccup."

"Ron because he 'knew' the answers." Oooh. Sarcasm.

"Christina."

"Ron because he's a terrible liar." I fight to keep my voice steady. The only person who seems to detect the slight quaver is Agnes, but she's already voted.

"Ron."

"Merida because she 'knew' the second one." He looks daggers at her and if she still had her bow and arrows, he would be a dead man.

"Merida."

"Ron."

"Peeta."

"Christina because she was acting out of character." I almost jump out of my skin. He's meant to be accusing Ron, not me! Eyes turn to me, but I stare them all down.

"You have voted for Ron. I can now reveal that the Saboteur was in fact..." They all look at Ron, who glares at Merida. "...Christina."

* * *

Ron POV

Bloody hell...Christina? Merida seems just...it MUST have been her, there's no other logical explanation.

The trapdoor drops open and Christina leaves in a hurry. Agnes isn't far behind her. Merida gives me a shrug that says she really doesn't care. Hiccup looks a bit torn, but jumps anyway. I laugh in my head. Hiccup? What idiot calls his son Hiccup?

Peeta is about to jump when a voice calls his name. A boy with brown hair and dark eyes is standing at the side of the room next to a girl with an oxygen tank thingy.

"Tell Katniss that she has to escape."

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, now go!" 'Gale' shoves Peeta down the trapdoor. There is a swear as he slams into the floor below. Gale turns to me.

"Who're you?"

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

The girl lifts her head and gives me a weak smile. "I'm Hazel." She says weakly.

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Well, what do we do now?" I look from one to the other.

"We wait."

* * *

**That took a while...anyway, we are down to: Peeta, Christina, Agnes, Merida and Hiccup. Who do you want to win?**

**Anyways please review! (Ideas for _Raven _are appreciated too!)**


	6. Break Room

**There is an internet cafe here! Hallelujah! But there won't be very frequent updates...I read _Clockwork Angel_! But I haven't got the second and third books, so I have to wait til I get home to find them...Has anyone else read them and who were your favourite characters? Mine was probably Jem...  
**

**Frejane: Okay, thanks :) (::)**

**Guest: I'll take that into consideration :) (::)**

* * *

**Peeta, Agnes, Merida, Hiccup and Christina remaining.**

* * *

Hiccup POV

So it was Christina...huh, I didn't expect that...The only other boy remaining is Peeta, which is odd. I never really noticed him because he's so quiet...Merida looks bored now that her fellow redhead isn't around to argue with, but that doesn't bother me.

The Voice doesn't tell us to line up this time. Instead we are told that this is a break room and we have fifteen minutes. I stare out of the window and don''t realise anything isn't right until Agnes shouts it out. And boy, can she shout.

On the horizon is a HUGE wave. Like, a tidal wave. It isn't moving very fast, but I can see three figures. One of them is doubled over, but I can barely make him out because of the shadows surrounding him. Next to him is another boy, this one looks as though he's controlling the water.

Next to both of them is a figure tha has hair gleaming as radiant as the sun.

"What-" I start, but Merida leans out of the window dangerously.

"RAPUNZEL! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

I don't say anything, but I just watch as the wave inches closer and closer, bringing the people with it.

"That must be my brother then." I look down to see Agnes staring at the figure surrounded by shadows. There is a wistful expression on her face. "I wish I could do that."

"Someday you will, my child." We spin around to see a man dressed in black regarding us. his gives off an aura of death, like Agnes's, but one-thousand times stronger. It makes my head ache just to look at him.

"DADDY!" Aghnes flings herself at him and I try not to laugh. Merida and Christina are biting their lips and Peeta just stares. The man recovers and tries to pry her from his leg, but she clings on and starts to laugh. "I got your le-eg! I got your le-eg!"

"He's Hades, God of the Dead for Greeks." I mutter to Peeta. he just looks at me blankly. "Nevermind."

"That's enough of that now..." Hades succeeds in getting Agnes to let go and holds her at arms length. "Yes, that's your brother, Nico. He's going to help rescue you."

"Okay." She giggles. Then the man disappears into the shadows. Creepy.

"Well then...I look at Merida, who is still snorting with laughter and I can't help it. I start to laugh too. Christina joins in. Agnes is cackling away and peeta looks torn between amusement and worry for our sanity. Then he cracks a smile and starts to laugh along with us. It feels like one huge family.

Unfortunately, that's all about to change.

* * *

**I managed to write it! you can only use the computers here for ten mins at a time, so I have to keep putting money in...ugh...anyways, this was the Break Room, so not much...how did you like Hades? He can still use hisd power, but he isn't really into 'helping'people.**

**Anyways please review! (Ideas for _Raven _are appreciated too!)**


	7. Floor Five: Snake Attack (Again)

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the lack of updates, there will be more now...I'm reading _Clockwork Princess. _Anyone else read it? Idk, I started crying on the plane *embarrassed smile***

**I just re-read the last chapter...so many typos...I'll sort it at some point...**

**I know I'm doing Snake Attack _again _but it is my FAVOURITE one to write. **

**By the way, I know the last chapter had 74 views, so please could you take the time to _Review?_**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Peeta, Agnes, Merida, Hiccup and Christina remaining.**

* * *

Merida POV

The trapdoor drops open beneath my feet. I thud into the floor and let loose a string of curse words I learnt from Jack. Before I can roll out of the way, Hiccup lands on top of me. For a moment we just stare at each other.

"This is awkward." He tries to move, just as another body joins us. "Oof!"

"Sorry!" Christina. None of us move in time, so Peeta lands on the top of the pile. By now, I'm struggling to breathe and I'm pinned underneath Hiccup. A jolt goes through the pile as Agnes lands on top. The trapdoor slams shut, and we are completely enveloped in darkness.

There isn't a window.

"Can't...breathe" I choke out.

"Guys, we're crushing Merida!" That's Hiccup. A weight rolls off. Agnes grabs my hands and tries to drag me from the bottom, but it doesn't work. Another couple of weights leave. I shove Hiccup off and stand up, gasping in air.

"You okay?" I think that's Peeta and I nod, before realising he can't see me. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good."

"Unfortunates, please line up against the purple wall."

"How are we supposed to see which one's purple, you creep?" Christina, I think. I take a couple of steps forwards and walk straight into Peeta.

A light flickers on weakly. I can dimly make out the purple wall amongst green and walk over to it. Agnes follows me and grabs a handful of my skirt.

"When are we gonna get out?" She says. I look down. "I don't know, lassie."

I stare into the shadows and something moves slightly. I think it's a figure, but I snap back to attention as the Voice begins to speak again.

"Floor Five: Snake Attack."

The room changes and a light sputters on a little brighter. A wall looms in front of us, with about fifteen holes in it.

"To pass, one of you must make it safely from one side of the room to the other, putting your hand in either the top, middle or bottom hole. Get three wrong and you will _fail _this challenge."

She goes silent for a second, then I hear her voice speaking in my ear.

"Merida, do not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure that the team _fails _this challenge. You can do this by persuading the person to put their hand in the wrong hole. I will guide you through your whisper clip."

She goes through the rules again and my mind begins reeling. I have to do this right.

"Let the challenge begin...NOW!"

"Who wants to put their hand in?" Asks Peeta. None of us catch each others eye. "Who ever wants to do it, take a step forwards."

No one moves, so I take a step back. Christina sees me out of the corner of her eye and follows with a sly smile. Agnes sees too and presses herself back against the wall. Peeta looks round and grins, before following suit.

"Well volunteered, Hiccup." He spins round to see all of us grinning at him.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Agnes POV

We approach the wall and I glance at the others, wondering who the Saboteur could be. Hiccup is visibly nervous. Wimp.

"So...Top, Middle or Bottom?" Christina says, eyeing the wall.

"When in doubt start at the top.|" I shrug. Merida nods along with me. "Good idea."

"Okay." Hiccup gulps and shoves his hand in the hole. A second later, there is a snap and he snatches his hand away, swearing. It's covered in black gooey stuff. His face pales and he takes in a sharp breath.

"One down." I say cheerfully. He glares at me.

"Middle next?" Says Merida. She shrugs. I look at her closely, but she looks normal. Peeta, on the other hand is shifting about uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure." He nods along with it, but doesn't quite meet her eyes.

Hiccup sticks his hand in and this time when he swears, he stumbles backwards. I can actually see the venom running up the veins in his arm. It doesn't look good.

"You okay?" Peeta says, looking at the venom. Hiccup nods and closes his eyes briefly.

"I'm fine."

"Well, we may as well try our luck with bottom this time." Christina says. Hiccup shakes his head.

"Let's go middle. It's not likely to stay in the same place twice."

"Bottom might be better..." Merida trails off at the look Hiccup gives her. "What?"

"Nothing." He just sticks his hand in the middle hole. A chime rings out and raises an eyebrow at her. Christina and Peeta exchange glances. 'Did I miss something here?' She mouths. He shrugs, mystified.

"Now...what next?" I look at the wall closely. There is no sign of where this snake is. "Well, we haven't done bottom yet. No news is good news, right?"

"Okay." Hiccup shrugs and Merida nods along with it, but her eyes are full of pain. He looks at her suspiciously, but goes along with it and stretches his hand shakily towards the hole. Merida opens her mouth, then forces it shut. The final piece clicks into place. _Merida is the Saboteur. _She obviously doesn't like seeing him get hurt, but she doesn't want to get trapped either... I open my mouth to warn him, but there is a snap. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. Merida falls to her knees beside him. "C'mon, Hic. Please." He doesn't move.

I stand awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Merida lets her head fall forwards over him and her shoulders start shaking.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Peeta POV

"Unfortunates, it is time to vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why." I look at Christina sideways, then at Merida, who is still trying to revive Hiccup. Then at Agnes, who is staring at them.

"Chris." I go over to her and whisper in her ear. "Vote for me."

"Why?" She breathes.

"Just- Please." She gives the slightest of nods. "You vote for me then." She murmurs back.

"Peeta. Who do you think the Saboteur was?"

"I think it was Christina." I glance at her. Her face is set like stone.

"Christina."

"Peeta because he was really agitated."

"Agnes."

She looks from me to Christina, then back at Merida. I will her to understand what we're doing. "Peeta because he seemed suspicious."

"Merida."

"It...was...It was me." She chokes out. I exchange a startled glance with Christina.

"Hiccup obviously can't answer, so the person with the most votes is Peeta. Peeta, you will not be leaving this room. The others are free to pass to the next floor."

The trapdoor swings open. Agnes drops down and Christina is about to follow, before she turns to me.

"Thank you." She gives me a swift hug, before disappearing. I walk over to Merida and try not to recoil. The venom has reached his neck and is creeping up his face.

"Merida." She doesn't seem to hear me, just carries on crying. She has a hand on Hiccups neck and seems to be feeling for a pulse.

"No. No, no, no." She starts shaking violently.

There's nothing else for it. I pick her up, and carry her over to the trapdoor, before dropping her. There's no slam, so I guess she landed on one of the others, or they caught her. I go back over and pick up Hiccup too. His breathing is laboured and his face pinches. I drop him down through the trapdoor as gently as I can.

"Peeta?" I turn. A girl with a brown side-plait is standing in front of me. My mouth drops open and Katniss grabs me in a bear hug. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm here now." I kiss her.

Someone clears their throat. We break apart and I see a man standing watching us.

"Peeta, this is Four. He's trapped here too."

* * *

**Huzzah! Another one done. And now I have to figure out a cure for Hiccup...Who do you want to win? We're down to Christina, Agnes, Merida and Hic. :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Floor Four: Witches Brew

**Hi again! Belated Happy Easter!**

**GryffindorGurl: That's what I was wondering about writing. Great minds think alike (::)**

**frejane: Don't worry and thanks for the Easter egg! I honestly have no idea about how Hiccup will survive...(::)**

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Thanks! (::)**

**ClaraOswald4Eva: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can and I'll try not to kill anyone off...no promises, but I'll try :D Agnes might win, but I don't know... (::)**

**DeducerDoctor221: Thanks! (::)**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Agnes, Merida, Hiccup and Christina remaining.**

* * *

Christina POV

As soon as Hiccup is dropped down, the trapdoor closes. This time, there is light in the room. Merida is sitting hunched over Hiccup and I can tell that she's still crying.

Agnes is watching him. She sucks in her breath suddenly and looks at me. Then she squares her shoulders and strides forwards.

"Hiccup." She walks round Merida and kneels next to him. "Don't you dare give up." She whispers. "Don't you dare."

"Need a hand?" I whip round to see a girl with blonde hair dressed as a fairy and a boy wearing a pair of sunglasses. The boy looks a little to my left.

"I'm here." He focuses on me.

"Sorry, I'm blind. I can't actually see you." He takes a couple of steps forwards and the girl follows him.

"I'm Diamond and this is Isaac." She says quietly. She turns to where Hiccup is laying and Agnes gets up to look at her. I am struck by how alike, yet unalike they are. Agnes, the shadow and Diamond the light. They could be sisters.

Diamond kneels down next to Merida and sees Hiccup's face. She doesn't recoil, but slowly places a hand on his cheek. "He's freezing."

The poison has spread across his face, leaving it grey, his lips tinged black.

"What do we do?" Merida looks at her helplessly and I feel like an unwanted bystander.

"There's nothing you can do." Agnes looks up. "I'm sorry."

I see his breathing slow down. Merida just lets tears roll down her face and it's a couple of minutes before I realise I'm crying too. As I push away tears, he takes a final, shuddering breath. Then he goes still.

* * *

Agnes POV

I see his soul leave his body and move to help Merida up. She ignores me and then she leans forwards and kisses him.

"I'm sorry."

She gets up blindly and I help her. She still has tears running down her face. "I-" I stop moving and spin round. That's not possible...his spirit left...but now it's back. The poison has drained from Hiccup's face.

He gives a dry cough. Merida freezes, then turns around. Hiccup's eyes fly open and he looks around, before he pulls himself to his feet and looks at us.

"What-" He doesn't get to say anything else, because Merida runs to him and hugs him as tightly as she can. I see his metal foot slip and seconds later he falls with her on top of him.

"You were dead!"

"I'm alive now."

Christina clears her throat. They break apart sheepishly and get to their feet.

"Now that you're all quite finished." The Voice makes me jump slightly. Merida and Hic both flush bright red. "Please line up against the wall."

I look about for Diamond and Isaac, then realise that they're gone. "Floor Four: Witches Brew."

The room changes and I stare straight ahead in anger. In the centre of the room is a cauldron and next to it is a witch. Around the room are wooden shelves, stacked with random jars. Eww...is that an eyeball?

"You!" Merida storms up to her and starts yelling at her. The witch just brushes her aside impatiently.

"Not now. I'm Ethel the Witch." She gives us a smile, showing off a bunch of crooked teeth. She has an aura of death around her, but not like the ones around Father and Nico...it's like someone's been trying to claim her for dead for a _long _time, but she won't go.

"Now then, I need help brewing my potion, but I've lost all my ingridients. Well, actually, someone-" She gives a cough that sounds a lot like 'caretaker' "-messed up all the labels and replaced them with numbers."

Ohhh. So we need to find the right jars. That sounds okay.

"Get three right and you pass! Three wrong and you _fail..._" She stops talking and her eyes roam over us. I guess the Voice is picking the Saboteur...well, Merida was the Saboteur on the last floor. Christina was the Saboteur a couple of floors ago. That leaves me and Hiccup, and it doesn't seem to be me. Then again, Lyra was the Saboteur twice...argh.

"Let the challenge begin...NOW!"

"Okay!" The witch looks into her cauldron and recoils as it turns blood red. "I need some Mermaid Scales. Off you trot! Pick from jars one to ten!"

We turn to the first shelf and stare at them. At one end is a jar of green slime. Another is full of something that looks suspiciously like human hair...Some are dried plants.

Jar 4 is full of something glittering gold and Jar 7 is maybe a third full of green scales. We exchange glances.

"When in doubt, go for the little mermaid." I shrug. They look at me blankly. Right. They don't come from my time. "The green scales in Jar 7."

"How about Jar 4?" Christina picks it up and tilts it, then screams and drops it back again. "There's a lizard in the middle of it!"

"Then it's probably Jar 7." Hiccup takes it from the shelf and hands it to me. I turn to the witch and hold it out to her.

"Thank you dearie..." She opens it and drops a couple of scales in. The potion sends up a cloud of blue smoke and she cackles. "Correct! Now, I need...Lotus roots!"

We turn back to the shelf again. The Jars are different. Some of them have fingers in them and I'm pretty sure that one of them is just full of blood. It's from different people...wait, how do I know that? It must come with being a child of death...

"Jar 3." Merida looks up at it. "I think."

"But it could come from Jar 2 or 8..." Christina trails off. I see what she means, the three of them are all full of random plant things.

"I'm pretty sure it could be 3." Merida looks sideways at Hiccup and he shrugs.

"I went looking for dragons, not plants." What do dragons have to do with anything?

"Okay, so Jar 3 then." I look at Christina and she unwillingly takes it down. We turn back to Ethel. She sprinkles them in and this time it sends up green sparks. "Correct! Now, I need some Gem Hearts."

The next shelf only has six jars on it, all of them full of see-through rocks.

"Well, the ones in Jar 5 are shaped like hearts..." Hiccup says with a shrug. Merida nods. "But these ones look glass, not like a gemstone...

"They could be diamond." I butt in. "Diamonds are clear." As if to prove my point, a random gem pops out of the ground at my feet.

Christina picks up Jar 1 and holds it out. "Look."

I see what she means. These ones are pure diamond. The phrase 'pure at heart' springs to mind, which makes me certain.

"These." I take the jar. "These are right."

A momentary flicker of panic passes behind Christina's eyes, but it is replaced by a cool logic.

"But you said Jar 5..." She takes the jar back and puts it on a high shelf that none of the rest of us could possibly reach.

"But Jar 1 must be right." Merida sides with me. Hiccup puts Jar 5 back gently and tries to reach up for Jar 1. He's about a foot too small. Christina makes no signs of moving, so I jump from the side of the cauldron onto Hiccup's shoulders.

"Agnes, what-?" He realises what I'm doing and grabs my ankles. I stand on tiptoe and my fingers brush the Jar. Hiccup moves slightly and I think he's on his tiptoes as well. Now I can grab the Jar properly.

"Merida! Catch!" I drop the Jar and she catches it cleanly, before passing it to Ethel. I leap from Hiccup's shoulders, narrowly missing the cauldron.

The potion turns completely clear and an image shimmers on top of it. Two boys have collapsed on the banks of the tower. One of them is my brother, Nico.

Between them is a girl with a LOT of hair. She has it wound round each of their wrists and is singing quietly.

"Punzie?" Merida says.

The cauldron and the witch disappear suddenly. Merida, who was leaning on the cauldron, falls flat on her face. Hiccup gives a snort and helps her up.

"You have passed. Line up and vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why." We're in a line more-or-less anyway.

"Agnes." I haven't given much thought to it, but Christina seems the obvious choice.

"Christina."

"Christina." Her eyes dart about a little, but she holds her ground.

"Merida. Just, Merida."

"Hiccup."

"Christina because she's lying."

"Merida."

"Same as Hic."

"You have voted for Christina. I can now reveal the Saboteur was in fact...Christina." Oh, what a surprise. The trapdoor opens and we jump without looking back.

* * *

Christina POV

They leave. I can't blame them for hating me. I am vaguely aware of Isaac and Diamond sitting down either side of me. I think I must have collapsed. That doesn't matter now.

Nothing matters anymore.

* * *

**Ah, the kiss of life...I honestly could think of no other way to heal him. Unless Rapunzel climbed in through the window. But that's unlikely. Sorry the end was a bit boring, I'm tired and I'm pretty sure that most people fail that challenge, so these ones passed...that's terrible logic, what am I going on about...**

**Okay, I may not do Raven because I thought of maybe writing a Total Wipeout one...ideas? Or any other games shows? I like writing them! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. Floor Three: A child for tea

**Hi again! **

**HayBoss: I updated Snake Attack, so see what you think :)**

**Clara14: Aww thanks :) I'll try doing Wipeout because I can remember that one better than Raven. I sort-of see what you mean, I'll look up Wipeout and make a plan-ish thingy. Do you have any ideas of characters you'd like to be in it? Just curious because, I know if I see something but don't like the characters, I won't read it... (::)**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Agnes, Merida and Hiccup remaining.**

* * *

Agnes POV

Well then, the final three! We drop down onto the floor and I am suddenly tackled by something. I open my mouth to scream, but then I realise that the person is hugging me.

"Agnes!"

"Edith?" My big sister Edith, everybody. Likes killing stuff, but wears a fluffy pink hat. Lethal and annoying. I try to wriggle out of her grip, but she holds tight. Eventually, someone clears their throat. She lets go and I look down. The floor is covered in water.

"What the-?" I look across at Merida and Hiccup who are just as bewildered as me. Next to them is a boy who looks _really _guilty. He looks from his hands to the water.

"Oops?" He says. I just shake my head.

"Agnes, this is Tag, he's my cousin sort-of." Edith gabbles. "Tag, this is Agnes, my sister."

"I'm a child of Hades." The words are out of my mouth in seconds. Tag looks stunned. "That makes us cousins. And it makes Edith our great-niece. I think."

"I'm confused." Merida volunteers. Nobody speaks after that, except for the Voice telling us to line up. Tag and Edith vanish, but apparently they'll be back afterwards.

"Floor Three: A child for tea." Well, this sounds cheerful. The room changes and an old lady stands in front of us, beaming short-sightedly through a pair of spectacles. "To pass, you must pick the correct colour plate and eat whichever sweet is on it. Two right and you pass. Two wrong and you _fail."_

"Agnes, do not react. You are the Saboteur. It is your job to ensure that the team _fails _this challenge." The Granny's eyes flash to me. _She knows. _I think. She knows that I'm the Saboteur.

"Let the challenge begin...Now!" We approach the table. There are three plates, one red, one blue and one green. On the red one is a cupcake that looks okay-ish. The blue one has a rainbow lollipop and the green one has a cookie! (::) I love cookies!

Anyway. "Agnes, the good sweet is on the red plate! Persuade them to pick green or blue!" The Voice hisses. Merida and Hiccup are already looking at it, so keeping my voice completely steady, I point to the cookie and say that it looks nice.

"So, who wants to try it?" I ask. Hiccup folds his arms.

"No way."

"Fine, we'll do it." I look at Merida. She groans and picks it up, before taking a cautious bite out of it. The Granny cackles madly and a cage slams down around Merida.

"What?" Merida starts rattling at the bars and attempting to escape. "What are you doing?"

"Merida?" Hiccup looks from her, to the granny, to me, then back again. I shrug innocently and turn to the next table. The plates are the same colours, but this time it's the red one with a lollipop, the blue one with the cookie and the green one with the cupcake.

"The good sweet is on the green plate!" I look at the table and Hiccup picks up the cupcake. He gives me a look that dares me to object. I say nothing, but give a smile, wondering if I can get him to think that that's a bad one. He takes no notice and bites into it. A chime rings out and the granny looks vaguely disappointed.

Her smile snaps back on again as we approach the last table. One right, one wrong. This time, the cookie is on the red plate, the lollipop is on green and the cupcake is on blue.

"The good sweet is on the green plate again, Agnes!" I look at the table, then for some reason I look up. In the rafters on the ceiling, a pair of people are hiding. Edith and Tag. They look at me and I look at them. I've been discovered anyway, so I have nothing to lose.

I pick up the lollipop from the green plate and take an experimental lick of it. It isn't too bad. The chimes ring out again and I know we've passed. I'm never leaving this room.

"You have passed." Old bat, she sounds upset. "Therefore, the Saboteur is automatically trapped on this floor. However, you must vote for who you think the Saboteur was and why."

"Agnes."

"Me because I want to vote for myself." The others give me incredulous looks and I shrug at them.

"Merida."

"Agnes, because the child got me stuck here!"

"Hiccup."

"Agnes because she just told us..." He looks at me and I grin, before pointing upwards at Edith and Tag. The cage around Merida dissolves into thin air and the trapdoor opens. The Voice says something that I'm not listening to, but I think it was that I was the Saboteur...

They jump down. "Agnes, how do feel about being trapped?" The Voice asks. I don't bother answering. I spin back round to see my great-niece/sister and cousin staring at me.

"What?"

* * *

Tag POV

She stayed...just to let the others go? That makes no sense, but it's kind of nice that it's just three kids on one floor. Hopefully, me and my cousin will get on better than me and Edith. Apparently children of Poseidon and Ares don't get along very well...

* * *

**So, how was it? Ideas for the rescue and escaping are welcomed (eagerly).**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Floor Two: Fight For Freedom

**Ohmigods I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had so much h/w and revising and stuff, so it's taken me ages to even sit down with my laptop and type.**

**frejane: Okay, I'm thinking on it, thanks (::)**

**Ghargr18: Okay thanks for reviewing, but I was wondering about doing Total Wipeout or something instead. Have a cookie (::)**

**Potato Bookworm: Okay, so Coco is just from Cathy Cassidy's book, Coco Caramel, but Agnes and Edith are from Despicable me. Jack, Merida, Hic and Punzie don't actually know each other in their own stories, but are put together as 'The Big Four' in fanon. Also, yes Punzie escaped at the beginning of this story, using her hair. (::)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Merida and Hiccup remaining.**

* * *

Merida POV

It's down to me and Hic now...and honestly? I don't know if I can leave him. We land and for once the Voice doesn't tell us to line up.

"Merida? Hiccup?"

"JACK!" We spin as one and run to our friend who is chained up against the wall.

"Oh no..." He looks from me to Hic and back again. "This is bad..."

"Only one can escape." A girl's voice speaks out from the other side of the room. I look over my shoulder at her. She looks about twelve and has tangled brown hair. She looks a bit like me, and I'm sure that she rides horses and loves animals too. She has that sort of look about her.

"We know Coco." Jack says wearily. His hair isn't as white as it usually is. In fact, some of it looks almost...brown.

"What's happening?" Hiccup gestures to Jack hair.

"The tower. It drains people. Because I'm already dead, it's leeching the magic from me. It would help if I had my staff, but..."

Before we can react, I am swept off my feet. Seconds later, I'm standing opposite Hiccup and we both have chains and huge padlocks around us. My knees almost buckle under their weight, but I manage to stay upright.

"Unfortunates, this is the fight for freedom." I lock eyes with Hiccup. He just looks me straight in the eye with an unreadable expression. "I will ask you a series of questions about your time in the tower. The first person to get three right will win the key of freedom and escape."

Wait...we were meant to pay attention?

"Let the challenge begin...Now!"

"Merida, what challenge was on floor three?" That's the one we just did...it had 'a granny' in it...no, it didn't, it was...

"A Child for tea!" I cry out. Okay, if I get the net two right, I've won.

"Correct. Hiccup, who was the Saboteur on floor six?"

"Christina." No hesitation. That's when I realise, I'm screwed. Hiccup's memory is just...I'm never going to beat him.

"Correct. Merida, which challenge was on floor seven?"

"What?" I cover my mouth, but the damage is done. I've lost.

"Incorrect, the answer was 'The Midnight Bride'. Hiccup, how many bricks were there in wall of sorrow?"

He looks up for a second, as though calculating, then says " Twenty-eight"

"Correct" WHAT? HOW DOES THAT EVEN...HOW? "Merida, who was the Saboteur in Snake Attack."

Wait wasn't that..."Me!"

"Correct. Hiccup, what was the challenge on floor four?"

He hesitates and I throw him a pleading glance. Then we hear yells from outside. Then a roar that sounds like...Hiccup sets his jaw.

"Witches Brew."

"Correct. Take the key of freedom and go."

A key glitters in front of him. He takes it and unlocks his padlock. My knees buckle and I hit the floor.

* * *

Jack POV

Hiccup...Ohhh boy, he's in trouble when we get out of here. Especially with Merida. Punzie had better have her healing powers ready, because from the look on Mer's face, she will murder him.

The yells cease and I hear four voices conversing quickly. Hiccup's low voice, Punzie's excited squeals, Percy's calm authority and Nico's deathly quiet whisper.

I feel the tower take more of my power and let out an involuntary gasp. Coco and Merida snap their gazes to me and both of their mouths drop open.

"Jack, your hair..." Merida breathes.

"...It's brown. Completely." Coco finishes.

Oh boy. We _have _to get out of here. Then a shadow falls across the window as a cage is winched up. Craning my neck, I make out Mr Traitor with his dragon flapping outside, Punzie holding onto her hair and Percy and Nico with their swords.

I can also see three other figures. A girl with brown hair. A boy with black hair. And another boy with silver hair. The guy with black hair is peering in at the window. I catch his eye and his widen. They're bright blue.

More power leaves me. With a breath, I whisper one word to the boy before he's winched past.

_Believe._

* * *

**Okay then! Next chapter will be the begin of the escape. (That sort of sounds like _I open at the close..._)Anyways, for anyone wondering, the brown haired girl was Tessa and the boys are Will and Jem from The Infernal Devices Trilogy.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Another cageful?

**AN UPDATE! I'm typing this in the middle of science coursework, so it may be a little rushed...**

**Book Nerds Rule The World: Thanks :D (::)**

**frejane: Yeah, I've only recently read The Infernal Devices, or they would've been in the previous fics :) Jack may be turning human... (::)**

**Potato Bookworm: You're welcome :D (::)**

**Kerowyn6: Here's the next chapter! Jack is part of the Big Four, it's just a fandom that was created I think... anyways, here is your cookie (::)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Percy POV

We need Thalia. Me and Nico can cause some destruction, but we can't crumble the tower completely. With Thalia, we should be able to cause enough gaps to get everyone out. Problem is, we don't have Thalia.

The cage swings upwards. Hiccup and Punzie are talking quietly. The dragon flaps around beside us. I can see Will quivering, desperate to kill it. His friend, I think his name is Jem, puts a hand on his arm. Tessa clings to the bars and avoids looking down.

I glance across at Nico, but he seems lost in thought. He stares at Rapunzel and Hiccup with a slight frown, but says nothing.

I turn to glance into one of the windows, then hit the floor. A jet of water shoots out, followed by a shadow and a knife. Jem catches the knife and sticks it I his belt. Nico stares at the shadow.

"Who made that?"

"Agnes." Hiccup raises an eyebrow. "Your father is Hades, right?"

"Yes."

"Then she's your sister."

* * *

Nico POV

I have another sister? So...Bianca, Hazel and Agnes. My sisters. Even if the only one that was brought up with me did die and decide to be reborn.

Jem is puzzling me slightly. He has an aura of death around him and it's stronger than half the spirits in the Underworld. Yet he's alive. It's a little like Jack's. I look up and see Percy watching me. He catches my eye and looks upwards. I follow his gaze. Storm clouds. What does that have to do with-  
Oh. I see Percy. Very clever.

"We need Thalia." I say. He nods. Everyone else looks between us as though we've lost our minds. Hiccup's expression clears.

"What's Thalia's last name?"

"Uhhh..." Percy looks at him. "Why?"

"Toothless, can you go find Thalia?" The dragon gives a growl.

"Her surname's Grace." I mutter, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Find Thalia Grace and bring her here." Toothless flaps off. Why the name Toothless? He obviously _isn't _Toothless.

"So." Punzie turns her head to look at us. "What now?"

* * *

Tessa POV

These people are very strange. They speak with American accents which I'm used to, but they are just...different. I suppose that Percy and Nico are from the future. Rapunzel and Hiccup seem more around our era.

Will and Jem catch each other's eye as the cage stops and drops a door down. I look at it doubtfully. Percy strides across, followed by Nico. Rapunzel gasps slightly, then pulls herself together and runs. Hiccup hops after her.

"After you, my lady." Will gives a mock bow to me. I slap him upside the head and stalk across. Jem chokes down a laugh and follows, leaving his disgruntled Parabatai to follow last.

As soon as I reach solid ground, I feel safe. The door raises back up and snaps shut with an ominous creak.

A Voice speaks from nowhere.

"Please place your weapons in the tray provided." A drawer shoots out from a nearby wall. Will takes a knife from his pocket and puts it in. Jem keeps hold of his cane.

"No way." Percy shakes his head. Then, as though remembering something, grabs Hiccup and my arms and drags us into the centre of the room. "Everyone get into the centre. Now."

They hasten to oblige. Soon I am squashed in the centre of people, back to back with Hiccup. A metal arm reaches out from a nearby wall and snatches at Nico. It snags in his coat and starts to slowly pull him away from the huddle. Percy grabs one arm and Rapunzel grabs the other. Whilst they are distracted, another arm takes the opportunity to grab at Hiccup. Before I can grab his arm, he is reeled across the room.

Well, half-way across the room. Before it can get him to the wall, there is a flash of silver. The arm falls useless to the floor. Seconds later, the one holding Nico is in the same state.

I turn and look directly at Jem. He smiles slightly, before going to retrieve his knives.

* * *

**So, not much happened there, I know. I'm writing and you deserve an update...I have a vague, vague idea in mind for what happens at the very end, but now I need to actually figure out to get from here to there.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Well, there goes the wall

**HI! No h/w today, so I update! Oh yeah, this takes place between Clockwork Angel and Clockwork Prince.**

**frejane: NICE BUNNY! Seriously, I love it. Anyways, I picked Thalia mainly because I prefer her to Jason and she's Greek. That's pretty much my reasoning. If it had been Percy and Hazel, I may have picked Jason. Maybe. COOKIE! (::) :D**

**Potato Bookworm: Yeah, I forget that people aren't inside my head...sorry :/ Anyway, Percy, Nico, Punzie and Hiccup are there to rescue them. Will, Jem and Tessa are there because the Voice wanted them there, if that makes sense. And there will be an eighth person in this chapter. COOKIES! (::) (::) AND WAFFLES! (#) (#)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Rapunzel POV

Okay, now I know not to underestimate Jem. He doesn't look that scary, but on seeing that knife...whoa. Tessa and Will don't seem surprised, so that must mean his aim is always that good.

There is a bang at the door we came through. It lowers and a girl launches herself in. She has short dark hair and electric blue eyes.

"Okay Kelp Head, why did the crazy dragon pick me up and bring me here?" She advances on Percy, who grins.

"Nice to see you too Pinecone Face."

The door slams shut behind her. She turns to look at it, then glares at Percy.

"Well?"

"Okay. Basically, we need to get everyone out of this tower. Some crazy lady is trapping them all and won't let them go."

"But why the dragon?" She lowers her voice and I just about catch the next sentence. Something about 'crazy heights'.

"Well, Thalia." Nico steps forwards to grin at her. I feel a slight pang of jealousy. I haven't seen him smile. "We could use the help for crumbling the tower."

"WHAT?" Percy and Nico take a hasty step backwards. Thalia's hands spark with electricity and she advances on them. "YOU GOT A CRAZY DRAGON TO BRING ME HERE SO YOU COULD DESTROY SOME TOWER?"

"He's not a crazy dragon." Hiccup puts in. I motion for him to shut up, but he continues. "He's fully trained."

* * *

Thalia POV

My stupid, idiotic cousins. The last thing I need is to be dragged out to the middle of nowhere and stuck in some tower. And that guy going on about dragons...I'm going to shut him up in a minute.

"Hiccup, shut up!" The blondie beat me to it. Meh. I look over at the other three people. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys looks a little bit like me. The other one, the one with silver hair, is looking down at a knife.

"Fine." I turn to Kelp Head and Death Breath. "Let's get this over with." I point a finger straight at the centre of the room. Percy closes his eyes. I hear waves pounding the tower from outside. Nico guides his hands around and shadows move with them. I zap the floor and Nico pounds the shadows into the same place. Some water leaks in through the gaps in the door. Percy punches it through the floor.

A trapdoor falls open. I cross over to it and peer down.

My gaze is met by a _very _familiar pair of grey eyes.

* * *

Annabeth POV

THALIA! What? How did she get here? Ohmigods...No, please don't let her be trapped.

"Thalia, what are you staring at?" Someone says. I give a jolt. That sounds like...Nico's head joins Thalia's. He sees me, then turns to someone behind him.

"You should come over here."

I keep looking up, hardly daring to believe it. A pair of sea-green eyes meet my own. Percy gives a whoop of joy and leaps down through the gap. He lifts me off my feet into a hug and swings me round.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

* * *

Jem POV

Percy jumps down through the gap and I hear him speaking with someone else. We crowd around the gap to peer down. Percy is dancing around with a blonde girl. Before I can react, Will jumps down to join them. Tessa and I exchange looks, before following.

"Annabeth, this is Will, Jem and Tessa." Percy waves a hand at us, but he keeps his eyes trained on her. She smiles at us and her grey eyes crinkle slightly. The trapdoor above us slams shut. The others are all in the room.

"Quickly, before she starts with another challenge!" Percy grabs Nico and Thalia. He shuts his eyes and I look out of the window. A wall of water rises around it. Thalia points a finger at the sky and lightning crackles across it. The tower begins to shake on its foundations. Tessa is thrown into me by a violent shake. I steady her and reach for Will.

We hold on to the window sill as the combination of shadows, water and electricity surges around the tower. There is a crackle of sound. A woman's voice is briefly heard, but it soon gets drowned out by a strange hissing and spitting noise.

Rapunzel looks up at the ceiling, as though remembering something. I don't push it, because I hear a familiar sound.

Will spins round and dispatches the demon with a blow from his knife. I pull the blade from my cane. A couple more advance on us, but it's not exactly a challenge. Nothing like those automatons.

One of them approaches Tessa, who ducks. It is killed by a flying knife. The knife is bronze, definitely not one of ours. Annabeth calmly picks it up. I glance at the floor, where a pool of black ichor is disappearing.  
"So, is anyone going to explain what those things are?" She looks around at us. "You obviously recognise them."

"Demons." Will doesn't have time to go into details, for at that moment, the wall behind us falls away. A wave swamps in, then falls, leaving us drenched.

* * *

Percy POV

Oops.

* * *

**I am getting to the rescue bit now. Any questions, drop by a review and I'll explain as well as I can. :D Plus, Tag, Edith and Agnes will soon be using their powers properly for the first time!**


	13. Here we go

**Hi again! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I forgot to mention Tris in the last chapter but she is also on the top floor with Annabeth.**

**frejane: Yeah, I suppose people would think that...Thalia will always be a daughter of Zeus to me :) (::) (#)**

**Axel Treehorn: Jem is a character from the Infernal Devices trilogy by Cassandra Clare. (::)**

**me-heart-fred: Thanks :D (::)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tris POV

Thanks Percy. So, now we're all drenched, I'm guessing that they're rescuing us? I mean, that gaping hole in the side of the tower means that we can either jump and fall to our deaths, or let Rapunzel winch us down on her hair...

Or the dragon could take us. Hiccup pats it on the head and gestures to us all to get on. Percy and Nico shake their heads.

"I'll come." Thalia hops on the back. "Seeing as I'm the only one Zeus won't blast out of the sky."

"But I thought you-" Nico trails off as she slowly turns to give him an evil look. "Never mind. Have fun."

"Okay, so we're going down to the bottom to see if we can get in going upwards. If you can, keep going down. We should meet half-way, then we can get the hell out of here." Hiccup explains. I just nod, feeling slightly bemused. They take off and Percy turns to the centre of the room.

"We should in theory be able to mess with the mechanics and make the trapdoor open without draining our powers." Annabeth says, kneeling by the door. A voice crackles to life from somewhere around us.

"You will never escape. Don't try to leave the tower." It crackles off again, but Rapunzel has a far off look in her eye.

"I need to get to the top of the tower."

"We were just there!" Nico protests.

"No." She fixes him with a steely look. "The _very _top of the tower."

* * *

Thalia POV

ARGH.

When we land, I have officially decided. I am _never _riding a dragon again. Hiccup doesn't seem in the least bit fazed as he slips off the dragon's back.

"Nice job, Toothless." TOOTHLESS? Of all the things to call the dragon, he calls it Toothless?

I slid of weakly and stagger after him to the piece of corrugated iron at the bottom of the tower. He looks at it critically, then tugs experimentally. It doesn't budge.

"Need a hand?" I crouch and help him. It slowly peels away from the wall. We toss it to the side and peer upwards. "Don't tell me we're climbing up that chute."

"Heh..."

* * *

After a couple of attempts, we get the hang of it. Pressing my hands a feet against the sides, I can brace myself and get up. On the first attempt, we got a couple of metres before I slipped and slid backwards, taking Hiccup with me.

Now, we are getting further and further away from the bottom. I stop suddenly when I hit my head on a piece of wood.

"We're there!"

Hiccup fidgets a little, but I don't take notice. I feel around and manage to grab at a lever just below me. Well that's convenient.

"Pull the lever, Hiccup!" It clicks down, then I realise that there were two levers. The sides of the chutes widen and we both go sliding downwards. "WRONG LEVER!"

I manage to slow myself down about half-way and stop myself. My hands make a screeching noise as they are dragged along. I'm not sure where Hiccup is.

"Thalia! You okay?" He calls down. Wait, down? I look up and see him hanging from a metal pipe.

"How did you- Never mind, lets carry on." I swing myself up again and this time, we pull the _right _lever. The trapdoor drops open and hits Hiccup on the head. He pulls himself up and runs across the room. I drag myself up after him and look around. The wooden walls are damp and rotting. One good lightning bolt would send this place crumbling.

"You came back!" Hiccup is kneeling in front of a red-headed girl. She has chains draped over. They look _heavy._

"Of course I came back. What did you think I was going to do?"

"Well, you could have flown off on your dragon." I turn to see a brown-haired boy grinning weakly at them. The last person in the room is a girl with tangled brown hair. She grins at me and I smile back, feeling very confused.

"So, who are you?" The boy looks at me. "I'm Jack Frost." Oh really? Then where's his white hair? But actually, he looks a lot like Jack Frost. I've seen him before, trying to make it snow at Camp. He hasn't succeeded yet.

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

"That's a long name." The brown haired girl shakes her head, whilst laughing. "I'm Coco."

"Merida." The red-head speaks. "Is there any way you can get these chains off?"

I think on it. I mean, I could break them with electricity, but the impact would probably kill them. My bow and arrows for some reason aren't appearing. The only thing I can think of to do is to use Aegis.

"Close your eyes." Merida shuts them. I tap my wrist. "Aegis." My shield spirals out to glare at the chains. They clink backwards, tripping over themselves to get away. Well, that's new.

I swing round to Coco, who also had her eyes shut. In a matter of seconds, she's free. I turn to Jack. He shrinks away and stares at Aegis in horror. "Shut your eyes." I order. He does so, as though my words jolted him into being able to think again. The chains snake away and he falls forwards. Merida and Hiccup hurry to help him up.

"I need snow. Ice and snow." Ah, so he is Jack Frost.

"There is none."

* * *

Rapunzel POV

I peer out of the gap in the wall, holding onto the crumbling wall to steady myself. There's a hook where the cage is suspended from. I toss my hair up to it and it catches.

Nico follows me. I take a breath and look sideways at him. "I'm going up there."

"Then I'm coming too." He scowls slightly when I shake my head.

"You have no idea what we're dealing with here."

"But-" He doesn't have a chance to finish. I swing out from the tower and begin hauling myself upwards. The howling wind buffets me and I grip as tightly as I can. Thank goodness for all those hours I spent in my tower practising. I near the hook. When I get there, I wrap my hair around it another couple of times, just to be sure.

I am at the bottom of the roof. If I look up, I can see another room jutting out from the top of it. I separate another section of my hair and toss it towards the room. It wraps around something, I think it's a window handle. After testing it to check it's going to hold, I start scrambling up.

It's hard work, more than once the tiles slip from under me and scatter down the roof, before falling into nothingness. My hair is slippery with the mist and I slip down a couple of metres.

Eventually, I reach where I was headed. The window is shut. I tap it. Nothing. Fine. I take a flower pin from a strand of my hair and jab it into the window as hard as I can. Cracks splinter around it. I pull it out and try again. My cracks. On the third time, a large shard of glass comes free. Carefully, I pull it out and toss it away. I work at it, wrapping my hand in hair and pulling out fragments.

I manage to cut through a small section of hair accidentally. It is still long, but it turns brown. I mentally curse myself, before using that section to bandage my hand more tightly. The window is almost completely gone now. I slide through, avoiding broken glass. When my feet touch the ground, I allow myself to look around.

In the centre of the room is a huge watch tank. It has a model tower in it. I catch my breath. I can see _everything._ Toothless is sitting on the rock at the bottom, waiting for Hiccup and Thalia. As I watch, I see a wave surge up the side of the tower. The room below where we were loses part of its wall.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

I spin around. A lady is smiling coldly at me. She is wearing a blood red dress and has straight black hair.

"Aunt Gothel."

* * *

**A long-ish chapter! (It is for me.)**

**Drop by any reviews! I'll answer questions as well as I can!**

**For everyone who has stuck with this story since the very beginning, here is monkey: (*^I^) **

** ^ ^  
For everyone who has read the story, here is kitty: (=;I;=)**

**And for everyone else, here are cookies and waffles! (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::) (#) (::)**


	14. A plan!

**Hi again! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I forgot to mention Tris in the last chapter but she is also on the top floor with Annabeth.**

**Kerowyn6: Thank you! I was waiting for the right time :D **

**DeducerDoctor221: Aww thanks :D (::)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Coco POV

Well, now we have Hiccup and Thalia to get us out of here. Apparently we have to go back _up_ the tower. Oh joy.

Merida and Hiccup are holding Jack between them. He doesn't look good. His eyes have faded from blue to brown. It's a little frightening that this is what the tower is doing to him. If it affects us in the same way...we need to get out of here.

Thalia points a finger at the ceiling. A shock of electricity comes from it and hits the trapdoor. The smell of burning wood fills the air as it explodes from its hinges. There are some choice words from above.

I look for a way to get up. Thalia watches me with an amused look on her face, before picking me up and tossing me as if I weighed nothing. I would love to say that I land on my feet, but sadly I slam into a figure and send the pair of us flying.

"Argh." I am shoved away. A boy maybe a couple of years younger than me gets to his feet. "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean to." I say sheepishly, hauling myself up. Hiccup and Merida are thrown up together, followed by Jack. Thalia leaps up as though it's no big deal.

"So, now all we need to do is keep heading upwards." I shrug. Thalia goes still and looks at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Tag. Son of the water-god dude."

* * *

Nico POV

Rapunzel had better be careful. If something happens to her- No. I will not think about it. There are five people waiting for us on this floor. Including Hermione. I slip behind Percy and stay out of her sight. She probably still wants to kill me.

Percy and Annabeth are talking in earnest with Hermione and the guy she's standing next to. Wait, isn't that- _Harry Potter?_ Even among demigods he's famous.  
Another girl and boy stand a little way away, mostly hugging and talking quietly. Another guy stands a little way off with Tris. They look uncomfortable, and Tris seems to be apologising profusely. He is nodding that it's okay, but she won't stop. Eventually he tells her to shut up.

With a jolt, I realise that I recognise this guy. He was in the Underworld, around the same time as that Stupid Skeleton left me his job. **(*) **Wasn't he the one that was under a simulation or something?

_FLASHBACK_

_There was an army marching towards a city. All of them had blank, staring eyes. Nico shivered. Will was looking around._

_"This is the Abnegation sector." He muttered. His eyes widened when he saw himself carrying a gun. "No. They didn't." Nico looked at him. "Where are we?"_

_"I lived near here. They must have put us under a simulation." Will muttered, more tom himself than to Nico. "I probably killed someone."_

_They followed living Will down a few streets. He turned after a girl. Dead Will's eyes widened. "Tris? I kill Tris?"_

_"Nope." Muttered Nico, as they watched. The girl, Tris, brought out a gun. BANG. "She killed you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ah, so that's why she's apologising. She killed him.

Annabeth turns to the group at large and addresses us. "So. We don't exactly know what we're up against. But. We can still escape. If we can break down enough walls to get everyone assembled on the shores of the island, we can send people home in different ways. Percy can take some home using his powers. Nico," She turns to me. "Can you take some home by Shadow-travel?"

I nod and she continues. How many people are imprisoned here? Me and Percy alone can take maybe six to eight people each. Hiccup and Toothless maybe three. That makes nineteen.

I do a quick head count. Three groups of eight, that's the original groups. Twenty-four, plus Will, Jem, Tessa and Thalia. Twenty eight.

This is never going to work.

* * *

Rapunzel POV

Mother Gothel's sister walks towards me, her arms open.

"Why, I haven't seen you in years." I back away, then find myself pressed against the watch tank. Over my 'aunt's' shoulder, there is a control panel, covered in screens showing the different floors.

One is empty, with the trapdoor shut. I'm betting that's the one with the tray full of confiscated weapons. The next screen shows another empty room, but this one has a gaping hole in the wall and looks like it was recently hit by a tidal wave.  
The next room is full of people. Including Nico. Shadows swirl around him and he looks like he's thinking hard. Annabeth is talking, but I can't hear what she's saying.

Aunt Gothel looks over her shoulder to see what I'm staring at. I quickly look away, but the damage is done.

"Ah. Your little friends. They managed to disrupt most of the mechanics in the tower, so that I can no longer hear what they're saying." She sweeps past and types something into a keypad. "Fortunately, I could still kill them if I wanted. But it's entertaining to see them try."

"Why?" I look from her to the screen and back again. "Why do you need them trapped here?"

She shakes her head as though I'm stupid, which fills me with a sudden rage. I take a step towards her and grab her by the wrist. "Tell me."

"No, darling Rapunzel. You're better off-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME." I yank her round to face me. She looks slightly amused, before clicking her fingers. A pair of metal arms grab me and drag me away from her. I struggle against them, but they tighten until I'm suffocating. "What - is - wrong - with - you?" I choke out.

"Fine. You want me to tell you why I need them? I want them for the same reason as my sister."

I stop struggling. "What?"

"Really Rapunzel. What did you think the rest of your tower was used for?" Her words hit me like a blow to the stomach. People were- they were trapped right under my feet?

Aunt Gothel creeps closer. "Do you still want to know why I trap them?" I shake my head, but she leans into my ear and whispers. "Blood. The last drop of a child's blood will give the drinker immortality for a year."

There is a rushing sound in my ears and I black out.

* * *

*** The Skeleton story is one of my fics, Creepy Singing Skeleton. What Nico said in that chapter about Will makes more sense if you've read it :)**

**Also, I was wondering: Was Rapunzel a difficult teenager? Just out of curiosity. Did Mother Gothel ever have to deal with attitude issues?**

**So, reviews as always are welcome!**


	15. Help arrives(ish)

**Hi again! **

**GryffindorGurrl: Hehe *looks around innocently* Yes, it's from that movie :D (::)**

**frejane: :D:D:D Thanks :) I love this whole darker aspect of it...*evil grin* (::)**

**Potato Bookworm: ...I didn't notice that. Thanks for pointing it out :) I update as and when I can, but at least I don't spend a year writing each one, unlike _some _people *cough*RickRiordan*cough* I wouldn't say I hate him though...(#) WAFFLE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I see Nico's doubtful face and choose to ignore it. If he's going to be a pessimist, let him be one. Between them, he and Percy can get home maybe twelve to sixteen people. There would be twenty-eight in total, and I'm pretty sure that Toothless can take a few.

The rest of us will have to come up with something else. It's a shame that the Argo II isn't here...wait. Hold that thought right there.

I turn to Percy and whisper in his ear. "Do you have any drachmas?" In answer he pulls one from his pocket. "Thanks. Can you and Nico break a hole in the floor to get down a level?" He nods and I turn to the gap that they made.

There is a fine mist left over from the wave. A shaft of sunlight makes a rainbow. I toss the drachma into it.

"_O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."_

The rainbow shimmers and I whisper, not wanting to draw too much attention. "Show me..." I hesitate. Who will be there and willing to do what I'm asking? "Show me Leo at Camp Half-Blood."

The rainbow shimmers a little more and he appears. He seems to be working on something in the forges. It looks like a lot of attempts have been scrapped. "Leo!"

He turns. "Oh, hey Annabeth." He looks over my shoulder at my surroundings. "Why are you in a tower?"

"That's the problem. Listen, we're trapped here and I have a plan to escape. I need help."

"Annabeth needs help?" Piper walks into the picture, followed by Jason. "Why?"

I go through the problem again, then tell them my plan. They listen closely, Leo's face cracking into a grin. "Okay. How long will you be able to hold out?"

"I don't know." I admit. From behind me, there is a splintering sound, followed by Percy's yell of triumph. "But soon would be great."

"Sure. Around half an hour should do it."

"Great." I wave my hand through the message to dissolve it, then turn round. Percy raises an eyebrow at me. "What was that about?" He mouths.

"Later." I mouth back. For now, we have to concentrate on getting everyone out of the tower. Alive.

* * *

Thalia POV

Jack is passed out on the floor. That's just great. Tag absent mindedly swirls water around him. Agnes does the same with shadows. Percy and Nico's little siblings are strangely powerful.

We begin to punch through the trapdoors, collecting more and more people as we travel upwards. It's not fun trying to lug Jack up, but we manage it. The floor above the young demigods contains a little girl, who runs into Tag's embrace, a blind guy and a girl who looks ready to kill.

Finally, as we get to a room slightly smaller than the rest, we meet Annabeth and Percy. Everyone crowds up and it gets claustrophobic.

"OKAY!" Percy yells. "Stand around the walls. We need to do a head-count."

I am pushed backwards, pinned between a girl with a side-braid and Merida. Annabeth counts quickly, before scribbling the number on the back of her hand.

"We are going to escape." She says, looking around at us all. "The Voice's controls have been disabled and we have enough fighters to get away from this alive," Nico raises his hand, but Annabeth ignores it. "We will keep going until we have enough resources to get out of here. Percy and Nico should be able to take some people home, using their powers, and the rest of us will find a way."

"Annabeth-" Nico starts.

"Not now. So, what I propose we do is get down to the shores and find a way out from there-"

"Annabeth." Nico says more insistently. She turns to him and glares. "What?"

"What about Rapunzel?"

At Rapunzel's name, Hiccup and Merida exchange glances. Merida wiggles her eyebrows and he snorts quietly. They find themselves surrounded by shadows pretty quickly.

"Guys." Percy gives Nico a hard stare. He sighs and waves a hand. The shadows disappear. I am about to ask how we're all going to get down, when there is a yell from outside.

"AHOY THERE!"

* * *

Rapunzel POV

When I awake, Aunt Gothel is messing about next to the watch tank. I squint to see it and my mouth falls open. There is a _ship _hovering outside the tower. Underneath it, there are all manner of dark creatures climbing up.

"CATCH THEM ALL!" My aunt is pulling at her hair, looking like a wild witch. "CAGE THEM!"

I watch in horror as she points a finger at the tower. The remaining walls fall away, replaced with thick glass. _This is magic _I think. No electricity could cause that. On one floor, people are knocking on the glass and yelling. Annabeth pushes to the front and calls to the ship, but her words are muffled by the glass.

The dark creatures start to slink up the tower, passing through the walls as though they are nothing. The inside of the tower below the people is replaced by cages attached to the walls.

The metal arms around me loosen suddenly. A glitch in the system. I twist out of them carefully, before readying my hair. I cast about for a weapon, before spotting a frying pan on the desk.

A few moments later, my _darling _aunt is unconscious on the floor, tied to a beam with a length of brown hair. The streak that I cut earlier came in useful after all.

* * *

Tessa POV

Demons. Demons everywhere. They storm the room and grab people, dragging them back through glass as though it doesn't exist. The people on the ship outside are yelling. I distinctly hear one of them yelling about Hera's underpants.

I reach out for Will and Jem, but they are both fighting. Percy stand nearby, looking at the demons in surprise. Whenever one gets anywhere near him, he just slashes through it as though it's nothing.

The room is scarily empty. Compared to how many people there were, this isn't good.

A pounding comes at the window. Water is rising up around us, trying to break in through the glass. All eyes turn to Percy, but he shrugs and slashes through another demon.

Another boy, about the age of ten is standing with his palm against the glass. Water surrounds it, putting as much pressure on it as possible. The people on the ship outside stare in at him in surprise.

Then a hand grabs me. I hear Will and Jem yelling my name, but I am dragged down into the floors below.

* * *

**So? How was it? Tag is finally using his powers and I'm pretty sure Edith is in there fighting as well.**

**Also, I really want Captain Jack Sparrow to turn up for some reason, but that's not likely. Let's just imagine that he's out to sea somewhere with his rum and he sees the tower. Then he shrugs and carries on.**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
